freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Museums and the Web
The annual Museums and the Web conference is the leading international conference in the field of museums and their websites. It has been organized by Archives & Museum Informatics each Spring in North America since 1997.David Bearman and Jennifer Trant, Interactivity comes of age: Museums and the World Wide Web, Museum International, 51(4):20–24, 1999. Museums and the Web, Museums Wiki. The conference considers the interdisciplinary museological field of how museums and their users can benefit from the use of the World Wide Web. All papers from the conferences are freely available on the web. Selected papers are published in a printed proceedings each year. The first conference in 1997 attracted around 400 delegates from around the world and subsequent conferences have attracted even more. Museums and the Web also includes annual Best of the Web awards for museum-related websites in a number of different categories, as well as an overall winner.Internet: Best of the Web awards. New Heritage, 03.00:58, June 2000. Individual conferences # MW1997, March 16–19, 1997 — Los Angeles, California, USA # MW1998, April 22–25, 1998 — Toronto, Ontario, Canada # MW1999, March 11–14, 1999 — New Orleans, Louisiana, USA # MW2000, April 16–19, 2000 — Minneapolis, Minnesota, USA''Museums and the Web 2000: Selected papers from an international conference''. Pittsburgh, PA: Archives & Museum Informatics, 2000. ISBN 1-885626-20-7. # MW2001, March 14–17, 2001 — Seattle, Washington, USA''Museums and the Web 2001: Selected papers from an international conference''. Pittsburgh, PA: Archives & Museum Informatics, 2001. ISBN 1-885626-23-1.Report: Museums and the Web conference. New Heritage, 03.01:64-65, June 2001. # MW2002, April 17–20, 2002 — Boston, Massachusetts, USA''Museums and the Web 2002: Selected papers from an international conference''. Pittsburgh, PA: Archives & Museum Informatics, 2002. ISBN 1-885626-25-1.Online: Museums and the Web conference 2002. New Heritage, 03.02:56, June 2002. # MW2003, March 19–22, 2003 — Charlotte, North Carolina, USA''Museums and the Web 2003: Selected papers from an international conference''. Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Archives & Museum Informatics, 2003. ISBN 1-885626-27-1.Online: Museums and the Web 2003 conference. New Heritage, 03.03, June 2003. # MW2004, March 31 – April 3, 2004 — Arlington, Virginia / Washington DC, USA''Museums and the Web 2004: Selected papers from an international conference''. Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Archives & Museum Informatics, 2004. ISBN 1-885626-29-0. # MW2005, April 13–17, 2005 — Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada''Museums and the Web 2005: Selected papers from an international conference''. Toronto, Ontario, Canada: Archives & Museum Informatics, 2005. ISBN 1-885626-31-2. # MW2006, March 22–25, 2006 — Albuquerque, New Mexico, USA # MW2007, April 11–14, 2007 — San Francisco, California, USA # MW2008, April 8–12, 2008 — Montreal, Quebec, CanadaDavid Mattison, Museums and the Web 02008 Conference, The Ten Thousand Year Blog, 2008.Twelfth Annual Museums and the Web Conference (MW2008), Confabb: The conference community, 2008.Museums and the Web 2008, Yahoo! upcoming, 2008. # MW2009, April 14–18, 2009 — Indianapolis, Indiana, USA # MW2010, April 13–17, 2010 — Denver, Colorado, USA # MW2011, April 6–9, 2011 — Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA See also * ICHIM (International Cultural Heritage Informatics Meeting) * EVA Conferences * Wikipedia as a conference paper source References External links * Conference series website * Search papers * Speakers list * Museums and the Web On-line community site * Museums Wiki information Category:International conferences Category:Museum events Category:Museology Category:World Wide Web Category:Interdisciplinary fields Category:Computer conferences Museums and the Web Category:1997 establishments